


Before the Sunrise

by Darky_Parky



Series: Dark Before Dawn [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bold and Italics as far as the eye can see, Damien just wants to do the right thing, Evelyn Evelyn, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Past Romances, Platonic Relationships, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: The story of Darkiplier and how he became the demon we know today.





	Before the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> The few quotes in this fanfic are "Evelyn Evelyn" by Evelyn Evelyn. I do not own this song or these characters whatsoever.

Damien shook at the sudden sensation of cold. He looked around to see an aura of blue surrounding him. His environment was pitch black. There was nothing and no one in sight. The only sound was a high pitched ringing.

Damien gripped his cane tightly in his hands as he straightened himself up. Where was he? Where is everyone? Where's Dawn? Where's-?

Damien gasped. "Celine!" He frantically looked around for his sister. "Celine?" He paced around in search for her. "Celine? Celine?!" Damien felt a hole begin to grow in his heart as he was met with nothing but the cruel silence and the annoying high pitched ringing. Tears built up in his eyes and he fell to his knees.

Memories of him and Celine flashed before his eyes. How they used to play together. How they shared everything together. How they talked about everything. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

 

"Damien?" Damien looked up to see his sister surrounded by red. Damien was overcome with relief. He ran over to his sister and held her tightly.

He cried happily. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Celine hesitantly wrapped her arms around her brother, not saying anything.

They soon departed.

Celine looked up at Damien with that  look in her eyes. Damien furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Tears welled up in Celine's eyes as her lip trembled. "Damien, I am so sorry. I was so stupid!" Celine hit herself again and again until Damien took her hands away.

"Hey, hey!" Celine looked into her brother's eyes. "Celine, don't doubt yourself like this. You are one of the smartest women I know." Celine wept.

"No, Damien, you don't understand." Damien, confused and distressed wiped away his sister's tears. But it became harder and harder as more tears flowed. She tried to speak, but it was hard to understand with her sobbing.

"Celine. Celine, deep breaths." Damien put on a calm face and took in a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth to demonstrate. Soon Celine followed suit until she calmed down. "Okay, now what were you going to say?"

"I messed up. I messed up. I killed us both."

* * *

"Please, there has to be another way," Damien begged.

" **There is none. The Millionairess must be the vessel,** " It spoke.

Damien clenched his hands into fists as he thought of this. He felt the feeling of dread overwhelm him. " **I will give you two some time alone to talk about this. But when the Millionairess arrives, you must be silent.** " The ringing disappeared as well as the bitter cold. And the two siblings were left alone.

Damien shook his head. Not Dawn. Anybody but Dawn. He can't do this. He won't.

Celine placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Damien, I know this must be hard for you. But we have to do this." Damien did not look at his sister.

"Why? Why? Why must it be Dawn?" he murmured almost to himself. "Out of all people-"

"Damien!" Damien turned to his furious sister. "This is unfair to everybody. But we have to go on with this!" Damien looked down and paused for a long moment before replying.

"I'm not going on with this, Celine." Celine stared at her brother in utter disbelief.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Damien looked his sister in the eye. And right at that moment Celine knew Damien has made up his mind. And he was not going to change it.

* * *

This was agony. This was pure agony. Everything hurt. Their arms, their legs, their neck, their back, their head. But most of all their heart.

As soon as she had left the vessel they just wanted to leave right then and there. But, Damien wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with Dawn for as long as possible. He wanted to tell her of the things he has seen. But there were two other components fighting against him.

" **She'll hate you,** " said It. " **She'll despise you. She'll never forgive you.** " But Damien didn't care for this. Dawn could hate him. Dawn could hate him for all eternity. But he will still love her the same.

" **It will only hurt her more,** " spoke Celine.

Damien ever so slowly ceased his resistance for that he could never live with. He complied with his other components and went to leave. And they were just at the door when Dawn began to speak. That is when Damien gained power and forced them stay.

He could feel Celine's anger and the being's annoyance, but he didn't care. He wanted to speak to Dawn more than anything. Even if he barely spoke. And even that the things he did get to say were lies.

* * *

 

One year has passed. The search for the mayor and the millionairess has ended. Dawn is still trapped in the mirror. William is nowhere to be found. Mark is living it up in Damien's body. And  _they_ are in front of two empty graves. The graves were empty due to the inability to find anything to bury.

They stared down at the graves sadly, a bouquet of flowers in hand. " **This is pointless,** " said It. 

Daises. Her favorite. " **We are wasting time. We must take action before Mark. . .** " They tuned out their nagging component and placed down the brightly colored flowers.

"You know her?" They turned to an old man next to them. 

The old man's white hair was receding gradually. He had brown eyes riddled with sadness, wrinkles framing every feature of his face, a pointed nose and freckles speckled across his cheeks.

Damien once knew this man. This man was Kerrigan Samson. Dawn's father.

They turned back to the grave and waited a moment before speaking. "Yes, she was a regular customer at my flower shop. She was. . . a very nice girl." There was a long pause before they spoke again. "May I ask how you knew her?"

"She was my daughter," Kerrigan's voice cracked slightly as he said this.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kerrigan wept softly. "I just wish I knew what happened to her."

" _I'm so sorry,_ " spoke Damien internally.

They placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "We all do."

* * *

Years went on and years soon turned into decades. And they soon began to become one. Their feelings, their thoughts, their desires, their needs all began to become one.

They wanted revenge. They wanted their friends back. They wanted Dawn back. They wanted William back. They wanted the world. They wanted total control.

At this time their components caused great turmoil. They were all angry, that was for sure. But Damien didn't want to kill, he wanted to find a better solution. But to Celine and It there was none.

Then came the romantic and platonic feelings of pass friends and lovers Damien and Celine clung to. It drove It insane. The petty feelings got in the way of what It wanted. By visiting graveyards every now and then, keep seeing if they could get Dawn out of that mirror and staying up all night listening to news casts for any sign of William. Eventually It had enough and told the two siblings that they had to either drop their feelings completely to focus on the main objective or keep running after the people who they once knew.

Damien was outvoted. Since Celine ever since she was little always had her eyes on the prize. And whatever that prize was she would push anything out of the way to get it. Even people.

So, they started to track down Mark and learn all they can about him. It had almost become a routine. Following Mark, taking note of what he does how he does things for later purposes. But they soon grew bored with this. They wanted to take action. They wanted more.

They began to converse with one another silently. " **Seer, do you have something for us?** " asked it impatiently.

Celine paused for a long moment before speaking. " **I see a future. . . where Mark will have access to the entire world.** "

" _How is that possible?"_

" **Some sort of device. . . some sort of outlet.** "

" **Well what is it?!** " it lashed out.

" **Something called the. . . innerwebs. It is connected to everyone in the world. Here is where we'll have our chance.** "

" _Why must we do this? Why must we live on existing to simply take control?"_ There was a long pause.

" **This man has taken everything from us.** "

" **It is time to take everything away from him.** " Damien felt that this was wrong, ever so wrong. He hated how Celine just complies with It so easily. But what can he do? It's two against one.

* * *

Celine's prediction was soon proven right when Mark soon began posting videos to the internet. Or more specifically YouTube. Here is where they made their debut and soon earn their name Darkiplier.

They gained his fans attention and used their admiration as a sort of. . . power source. With each adoring fan they grew stronger. Even though Damien didn't like taking advantage of people like this it was great for Dark.

At least at first when Mark didn't seem to notice Dark, but as more and more cryptic videos came out Mark grew more and more skeptical. So, Dark kept their distance as to not provoke Mark.

As they were avoiding the man they were plotting to make their next move. For this is a game of chess. They needed a strategy and they needed the right moves to succeed.

Dark entered a sort of block during this time. Not really knowing what to do since they can't keep doing this behind Mark's back, but they must take action soon. For they know of what Mark can do and what he will do to good people. All it takes is for one innocent fan to slip up.

During this time of deep thought Dark's components fought more than anything. Speaking of what to do and what not to do.

" **If you two didn't let your petty feelings get in the way we would have more time! We would have all the time in the world! But just because you care about some fans-** "

" _I know these people are a mere power source to you but they have lives, feelings, family-_ "

" **Don't you think I know what they have?! I share your feelings as well! And it's driving me insane! I hate that you care so much about them! I hate that you feel sympathy for them! I hate that we have to go through this God damn process just because-** "

" _Do you think we want this to happen?"_

" **Do you think that we do everything in our power just to inconvenience you?** "

" _Because if you haven't noticed. . ._ "

" _ **We hate it too,**_ " the siblings said in unity.

* * *

 Dark gasped as he felt another presence in the void. A presence they hadn't felt in decades.

" **Oh no, we are not going after her.** "

" _Celine, we must. We can't just-_ "

" **We can and we will. End of discussion.** " Damien was going to let this one go like all the other ones. But he's decided that he's finally had enough.

" _Celine, why don't you listen to me anymore?"_

The lack of Celine's response caused a spark of anger to ignite in Damien.

He pressed on, intending to be more hurtful this time. " _What was it you said again about Dawn after you tried to 'comfort' me?"_

" **Don't. You. Dare.** "

" _Ah, that's right._ "

_**A parasite needs a host.** _

" **How dare you?!** "

_**I'm only trying to do what is best for us!** _

Damien knew he had stepped too far. He needed to calm his sister down and talk to her peacefully.

His attempt was futile, in fact, it might have enraged Celine even more. To the point where she tried to remove herself from the vessel, causing immense pain to everything else accompanying her.

Damien was beginning to get frustrated as well. But even though he still tried to remain calm. He tried to reason with Celine once more but it only seemed to anger her even further.

" **You don't understand, Damien! You've never understand!**

" _Then talk to me! You never talk to me anymore!"_

_**You never listen, you're always insisting!** _

" _Oh, you are the one to talk, Celine._ "

" **You want to know why Damien? Why I never listen to you? Because you are useless! Utterly useless! You try to talk of peace, but you have to understand that the time for peace has passed! We are in a war!** "

Damien took a moment to respond to this, absolutely heartbroken that Celine would say such words. But then, he remembered. . .

" _Celine, you are not the same sister I once knew._ "

These few words was the breaking point. The high pitched ringing that surrounded them grew louder and louder until it was unbearable. The two shouted and spat as loud as they could until they finally grew tired.

By now Dark had broken Damien's cane in half. And he sat there, staring at the broken item that once deemed Damien's status of mayor, letting the horrible ringing slowly calm and engulf the silence.

" **Are you two done?** " said It. Surprised, they said nothing in return. " **Good. Then you can listen finally.** " It cleared it's throat. " **Go after her.** "

" _ **What?**_ _"_

" **Go after her. Go run off with your petty feelings and whatnot.** "

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" **There's no doubt in my mind that the Millionairess wants revenge as well. If we make an alliance with her we can defeat Mark together. And it will put an end to these arguments. Is everyone alright with that?** "

Damien quickly conversed with his sister briefly before she spoke again. " **What of William?** "

" **We will have to devote too much of our time searching for him. And even if we do find him in time, I don't think he'll be able to handle what we have become.** " Celine faltered slightly at this. " **So, do we have an agreement?** "

" _ **Yes.**_ " 

For once It seemed pleased. " **Good.** " It disappeared, leaving the two siblings.

There was a long moment of silence before either one of them spoke. " **I'm sorry, Damien.** "

" _I'm sorry too, Celine._ "

Dark stood up, discarding Damien's broken cane, a smile creeping on his lips. "I guess we were right," he said to himself as he fixed his suit.

"The sun  _did_  come up."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's how Dark came to be! I hope you guys liked this, this was really difficult to make. The whole "It", "They", and bold and italics thing was really complicated and I was even having a hard time keeping it straight, but I got it eventually!  
> And for those of you who were pumped for Dark meeting Wilford, I'm sorry. I'll try to include it in the next book if I do write one.  
> But that's all for now! Happy Easter!


End file.
